Brutal Hearts
by sauriemilia
Summary: Damon and Elena are heartbroken after the loves of their lives are married, will they be able to mend each other? AH/AU 1864 Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. this is my first fanfic. I had already uploaded a few chapters but I felt it was lacking something so I decided to revise it and do it all over again. Thanks to those of you who commented and read the story the first time around, I can only hope to capture you again. Please follow me on Twitter sauriemilia**

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring outside the candle lit room, the cries of the woman only muffled by the violent whooshing of the wind against the balcony windows. Even for the late hour the activity in the main house of the Salvatore plantation was taking a toll on all of its servants. Emily came running out of the kitchen with clean rags draped on her shoulder and a pitcher of boiling water on her hands. She carried it upstairs as fast as she could without tripping or spilling the water. Walking down the long dark hallway the echo of her footstep could be heard across the mansion. She knocked softly on the door and a quiet <em>come in<em> urged her inside.

Emily opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. She placed the pitcher on the bedside table and turned to the woman beside her.

-How is she doing Mrs. Gilbert? - Emily asked the woman crouched next to the bed holding her friend's hand.

Miranda Gilbert looked up at her friend's maid and a small sympathetic smile tinted her lips. She was a beautiful young woman, expecting her first child, she was scared silly but she had to be there for her friend for she knew when the situation were reversed Sophia Salvatore will be crouching next to her.

-Any moment now Emily, now go and tell Mr. Salvatore to be ready, and please check on little Damon, these storms always get him nervous she passed her hand caressing her rounded belly and turned to look at her friend – Now Sophia show me how it's done it will be me lying on the bed in a couple of months- They both giggled at Miranda's comment. It was Sophia's second child but she had been in labor for more than 18 hours.

She wondered when the baby was making an appearance, with Damon, her first born, everything had been simple. She'd joked about it with him. She always told him the story about how he couldn't wait to get into this world. That was her Damon so curious to learn everything about everything.

Sophia smiled at her best friend, droplets of sweat covering her forehead. Even in this state she was a stunning woman, raven black locks and deep azure eyes. –All right Miranda, watch and learn darling- She smiled before looking at Miranda again. She took her friends hand in hers and they locked stares for a moment. Miranda was about to speak but Sophia interrupted her.

-I know we had this talk once before and that everything turned out to be just fine, but I need to ask you again, will you take care of them Miranda? Would you, if anything happens to me, will you make sure Damon grow up to be a fine Southern gentleman, and this baby… Please I just need to hear it…-

Miranda's eyes filled up with unshed tears, it was indeed the same conversation they held 5 years ago when Damon was born but now there was something different about Sophia's plead, as if she knew something they didn't. Maybe she was overanalyzing things. Of course it would be different, now that Sophia knew what the love for a son was like she was terrified to leave it behind.

Miranda Gilbert did the only thing she could do, she looked reassuringly into her friend's eyes and with that they both new; their children will always have two mothers, for as the wise men said they were the same soul dwelling in two bodies.

The matron checked under Sophia's night gown and sighed. She turned to take the cloths from the night stand and removed the sheet covering Sophia's lower body. She sat on the bed and announced.

-It's time, now, on the count of three push…-

* * *

><p>Downstairs Emily roamed the house in search of Damon; he loved hiding and found new and trickier spots to do it every time his old hiding spaces were compromised. He was a born explorer. He climbed every possible tree, swam in the lake with the salve children and spoke his mind without fear of consequences; but tonight he was just a little boy, who loved his mommy very much, and though excited for a play mate was also terrified of what could happen to his mother. Emily was closing the library doors when she saw a pair of tiny feet peeking from under the cloth covering the coffee table.<p>

-Master Damon…- she called once with no answer. She got closer and tried again. –Master Damon…- She crouched and slightly lifted the table cloth, she sighed and lightened her tone, Master Salvatore was nowhere near so she could use her nickname for him -Dammy?- she asked one more time before peeking under the table and seeing the little five year old in his white night gown with his head buried in his knees.

-Emily? - He asked in a hushed tone. –Is momma going to be all right? - Then he lifted his head and opened his bright blue eyes. Emily flashed a reassuring smile and stretched her hand for the boy to take, he placed his little cold hand in Emily's as she helped him get out from under the table. She sat down on the couch and sat Damon on her lap.

-Of course she is sweetheart, let's get you to bed and when you wake up you are going to have a new baby sister or brother to play with-Damon returned the smile and yawned as Emily picked him up and carried him to his bed. He was used to Emily putting him to bed, his mother stopped doing so because his father wanted to build his character, and Salvatore's were not momma's boys, he thought.

Emily placed the boy on his bed and sung him a lullaby until he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom, Sophia pushed for the last time and cried out loud and she brought new life to the world. The matron took the tiny body in her hands and cut the umbilical cord. There was far more blood than normal, she was bleeding out, the baby was in a sitting position and it was a miracle he came out alive.<p>

-How is the baby? - A breathless Sophia asked. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and she tried to keep her eyes open, when she heard the baby cry a small smile caressed her lips and she closed her eyes for the last time.

Miranda took the baby in her arms and held him close tears started to fall down her cheeks as the baby's cries filled the room. She sobbed and then the door slammed open. Guisseppe Salvatore came in the door followed by his friend Grayson Gilbert. He went to kneel down next to his wife's bed but he was too late. He took her limp body in his arms and sobbed into her neck. He caressed her cheeks, eyes, nose with his fingertips and hi placed a small kiss on her lips before putting her back down on the bed.

He turned his head to look at Miranda holding his baby. She was still crying but found her voice for it was needed more than her tears. She turned to look at Emily who immediately took the baby from her - It's a boy Peppe, a beautiful healthy baby boy- Guisseppe turned to her and said

-Stefan, his name is Stefan, it is what she wanted – The three adults fell in a deafening silence unaware of the pair of blue eyes staring at them from the door.

-Mommy?- The little voice said.

* * *

><p>This is my take on a very old Mexican movie, but I reserve the right to change events as my muse dictates ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chappie, hope you enjoy, please R and R. Love to read comments!**

* * *

><p>The top floor of the New Orleans mansion was pitch black, though the music coming from down stairs made it evident that there was a party going on. In the far corner of the hallway, barely visible in the night lights, the figures of a couple in a tangled embrace trying to sneak away from suspicious eyes could be found.<p>

-Damon…-she moaned his name as his lips traveled up and down her throat, nibbling on her flesh, blowing cold breaths after he gently liked her pulse point. –Damon- she said again but with a stronger voice this time around. –I can't think straight when you kiss me like that, please lets go back to the party-

Her chest was heaving up and down, her breasts reddened and swelled from his kissing. –Come on Katherine, just five more minutes. What´s five more minutes baby- He cooed. He kept on kissing her and she tangled her fingers in his raven black hair, she tugged back to make him open his eyes and stare at her. She was beautiful, big brown eyes, olive complexion, heart shaped mouth and red lips. His blue eyes penetrated hers with such intensity that she felt desire travel through every cell in her body.

–Damon, if we don't go back people are going to notice we stepped out, the last thing I need is Aunt Jenna telling mother what a disappointment I am compared to Elena- Katherine said slightly annoyed. She loved her sister, but she resented that her father seemed to fancy Elena more than her. They were twins, identical apart from their hair; Katherine´s was curly while Elena's was straight, but they couldn't be more different.

When they were children Elena used to run away all the time to spend time in the falls playing and swimming with the slave children, her father approved of that, he was fond of his slaves and treated them fairly. Katherine liked to stay indoors playing house, arranging tea parties with her dolls and imagining going to balls and the dresses she would wear. Grayson Gilbert wanted his twins to be educated ladies, with minds of their own, and Katherine's model wife behavior unnerved him beyond comprehension, he still loved her just as much as he loved Elena.

-Kitty Kat, how can you even begin to compare yourself with your sister, you are sweet, innocent, and tranquil, everything a man could want in his wife. Elena was always one of the boys, a pal, but you my dear, run in a very different league- Damon said waggling his eyebrows and trying to kiss Katherine again.

She stopped him before he could continue and pouted slightly –How can you say that Damon you haven't seen Elena since we were twelve, it's been six years, besides my sister the tomboy has managed to secure the hand of your lovely brother in marriage, but you didn't hear it from me- she giggled and watch Damon's stunned expression he was always close to his brother. Stefan has returned to Mystic Falls last year from their boarding school in Europe, while Damon decided to travel around some more before returning to the impending doom of being the Salvatore heir. How can Stefan be getting married without him knowing. He was confused and he had to admit slightly hurt, but that was quickly blown away by Katherine's hand roaming down his pants. He gasped at the felling of her warm hands groping his manhood and captured her lips in his one more time.

-So Stefy and Elena huh?, we could have a double wedding Kat- Katherine´s eyes almost left their sockets when she said, -Absolutely not, my wedding day is not something I'm willing to share with my sister- He laughed and then turned to his serious mode.

-When are we telling our families about us Kat, It´s been two months- He asked hoping that her answer would be different than the usual "we'll see" She looked into his eyes and said, -I'm going back to Mystic Falls tomorrow, I'll tell my parents then, it's not something you can tell in a letter, besides Elena has been in Chicago visiting Isobel and John and she´ll be back in a month, I want to tell them together. Since you can´t come back until your business deal is closed it gives me the perfect time to go pay a visit to your father and test the waters- she smiled and him while straightening her hair and dress.

He looked into her eyes and said –I love you Katherine, and I can't wait to call you my wife- She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips before saying –I love you too baby, now let's go back to the party I want to dance- He bowed and offered his hand, she took it and they walked back to the party.

* * *

><p>Elena was writing in her journal looking out the window of her Uncle's town house in Chicago. To say she was elated was an understatement. She was engaged to the love of her life and in two days she was going to see him again.<p>

She couldn't get her mind around being engaged to Stefan Salvatore. When he had come home from school she was exited to get her friends back, but Stefan came alone. They fell back into their old routine without effort; they talked to each other all the time, about both trivial and important matters. They understood each other and when he kissed her for the first time while proposing she just knew he was the one.

Her father always favored Damon of the Salvatore brothers, he said his character was defined from the womb trait that Guisseppe his father didn't find very appealing, they fought a lot, Damon always said what he wanted never mind whoever was in sight. Stefan on the other hand was always prudent, gentle. That is why uncle Peppe had decided that Stefan should run the plantation and Damon should take care of the business transactions in New Orleans. Katherine had mentioned seeing Damon a couple of times while in New Orleans but she didn't give much regard to him on her letters.

So here she was all packed and ready to go back home to the arms of the man she loved. There was a slight knock on the door, Elena looked up from her journal to see her aunt Isobel walk into the room with a letter in her hands. Her eyes lit up since she knew exactly who the letter was from. Isobel gave her the letter along with a smile and quietly left the room.

Elena tore the wax seal in a hurry and opened the letter to see his beautiful calligraphy:

_**My dearest Elena:**_

_**It is with great shame that I write you this letter. In the past month I´ve come to realize that our attachment is due to our friendship and nothing more. I write to inform you of the transfer of my affections to Katherine, we have fallen in love and are to be married in two months. I'm deeply sorry about this Elena but I want you to be happy and I could never be the one for you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Stefan**_

The ink from the letter started running down along with her tears; she couldn't believe what she was reading. Stefan was ending their engagement and in favor of her sister. She was to ashamed of even thinking about going back home and face everybody so she took pen and paper and wrote.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I received great news today. Stefan is freeing me from our arrangement. I've been wanting to do it myself but couldn't bare to disappoint you in backing out on my word, See I found my calling, I´ve decided to join the church, I´ll join the convent here in Chicago. I love you so very much. I´ll miss you daddy.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Elena**_

* * *

><p>Damon was walking through the streets of New Orleans relieved to be heading back home after a long day of work. He became a brand new home owner just two days ago; he searched for the perfect home for him and Katherine to raise their future family. He bought everything according to her taste He even ordered tulips from The Netherlands because they were Kat´s favorite flowers. He came to the iron fence and pushed it open. He walked down the stone path surrounded by grass and the scent of roses and sweet pea invaded the front lawn, he walked up the stairs to the grand main door framed with colorful stained glass. When he was about to push it open he heard a familiar voice calling from the sidewalk.<p>

-Well I'll be damned, it is the eternal stud extraordinaire, I thought I was imagining you Damon, it's been so long since you've visited Mimi's- Ric greeted his friend.

Alaric Saltzman was Damon´s partner in crime so to speak. The partied together almost every night until Damon got to absorbed in work to even take time to eat, let alone pay a visit to the local brothel.

-Ric, it's great to see you, care to join me for dinner? - Alaric opened the gate and walked to his friend, they shook hands as they crossed the threshold.

-Wow, this is some place you've got here Salvatore. Is this the reason you've been working like a madman for the past weeks? - Ric took his jacket of and handed it to the maid; Damon did the same and showed the way for his friend to follow him to the library.

Once inside the room the both sat down with their tumblers of bourbon. Damon smiled and answered his friends question – Well yes, I´ve been working for all of those extra clients and even taking positions advising because the next time you come into this house my friend dinner will be hosted by the future Mrs. Salvatore- Alaric's eyes were wide opened and his words silenced in awe, he couldn´t believe was he was hearing.

-Excuse me? You are getting married? You?- Damon Smirked and turned to his friend, he shook his head and replied –Even if it's hard for you to wrap your head around that, yes, I've finally met my match, and you will get to meet her if you come with me to my brother's wedding in two weeks.-

-Stefan is getting married too? Is it contagious? I think I better get home then- Damon laughed at his friends joke and without hesitating threw his comeback.

-Alaric we all know Jenna Sommers has you wrapped around her little finger, I've heard that I'm not the only regular Mimi's missing nowadays-

Ric looked at his friend with surprised expression to which Damon simply said –I have my sources you know-

Both men enjoyed the evening and when it was late Ric left with the promise to accompany his friend to Mystic Falls, his ulterior motive being that Jenna Sommers was the aunt of the bride.

Damon walked up the grand staircase to his bedroom but stopped one door before to look at the room he'll be sharing with Kat once they were married; he had chosen to sleep in one of the guest rooms until his wife made the honors of breaking the bed in with him. As he stared at the bed memories of a naked Katherine moaning and grinding against him came to his mind. He tried to be a gentleman and remember that Kat was the daughter of the woman he regarded as a second mother, she would have him killed if she knew half the things he did to Katherine that night. She gave her virginity to him and he had taken it gladly because he loved her so much that formalities didn't matter. From that very first moment inside her he knew that he would do anything for her, even staying at a city which he hated because she got bored in the country.

He hadn't received a new letter from her in a few days, he assumed the Gilbert household was upside down with preparations for Elena and Stefan's wedding. His own father had written him to tell him how happy he was to be finally able to call the Gilberts family, though it already felt like they were. How happy will everyone get once they heard Katherine and him were engaged as well.

The four of them had been inseparable as children and things would fall back to that effortless routine. Their kids would be cousins on two sides and their parents will be elated. He remembered his mother, and how lonely he had felt with her gone but he also remembered how the loving Miranda Gilbert took him and Stefan under her wing and treated them as real family. It was meant to be the Salvatore boys and the Gilbert girls.

Damon laid down taking his shoes of and stretched his hand opening the bedside table drawer. He pulled out Katherine's last letter and drifted to sleep reading it over and over again. Just two more weeks. Just two more weeks to have her in his arms again.

* * *

><p>Elena fidgeted inside the small carriage that took her back home. Her dark blue habit covered her entire body and she had taken the veil off because she was alone inside, "God wouldn´t mind" she thought. She had been in the convent since she got that letter from Stefan. Her father and mother had written to try to persuade her otherwise but what was she supposed to do, go back home with her head down and heartbroken? Stefan was it for her, she knew it. There was no one else for her. Katherine hadn´t bothered to write to Elena, she knew how she felt about Stefan and she didn´t care. She went on and agreed to marry him, now she was stuck being the maid of honor to her ex-fiance's wedding.<p>

The carriage came to a full stop she looked out the window and here she was, home again. She quickly put her veil back and took the drivers hand to step out of the carriage. She stretched in a very un lady like fashion that would have made her mother roll her eyes and smiled at the thought. The front door opened to reveal the face of her father.

-My baby girl- Grayson greeted his daughter with open arms. Elena ran to her father and buried her face in his chest. She thought she was strong enough but the treacherous tears started making an appearance as soon as she felt her father's embrace.

-They are not here honey, they went to town to get some things, let it out- it was all he needed to say for her to start sobbing uncontrollably, and he walked her inside the house and sat in his study with his daughter on his lap while she cried her heartbreak out.

* * *

><p>After a while she went back to her room. Elena heard the commotion downstairs when her mother and Katherine returned but she blew the candles and got in the bed to pretend she was asleep when her mother came in the room. She locked the door once she left and moved to the balcony to look at the stars, it always soothed her, to imagine how it was in the sky, to picture how tiny a piece of the puzzle we are. She left the balcony door open and turned around to get her book from her bed side table when she suddenly felt her back being pressed into something hard and a hand came to muffle her scream for help. She felt the grasp of the strong arms holding her getting tighter every time she tried to move so she stopped struggling.<p>

Her breath came in gasps as she felt the warm breath of the man holding her. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and get trapped the man's hand. His lips grazed the skin of her ears and then she heard the voice

-It´s all right Kitty Kat, it's just me baby. - Elena's eyes opened wide in confussion as she heard the words of the man, getting way to familiar with her sister and it certainly wasn't Stefan.

-Mmm humph mmmm- she tried to mumble but his hand made it impossible to talk. He loosened his grip on her and dropped his hand allowing her to turn and speak.

-I'm not Katherine- she said in a hushed tone. What was wrong with her, why was she being quiet, Katherine deserved getting caught, sneaking men to her room at night, but then she thought that would only hurt Stefan so she walked to the night stand and lit up a candle.

-What do you mean you're not…- He was cut off by the sudden light in the room as she turned to look at him for the first time. She would have recognized those bright blue eyes anywhere.

-Damon? What are you doing here? Why are you looking for Katherine at this hour?- He looked dazzled and with a reason, it had been way to long since he laid eyes on Elena she looked, well she looked like Katherine, only her eyes were warm, deep. Not playful and flirty like Katherine's. What on earth was she wearing?

-Elena? Oh my god Im so sorry, I must have gotten the wrong window, why are you wearing a habit Elena? Isn't your wedding in a couple of days? - Elena's eyes flashed in shock, her wedding? Damon still thought she was the one getting married? He came up to look for Katherine and called her baby, and thought she was the one getting married. Wait a minute this couldn't be possible, was he the gentleman keeping Kat entertained in New Orleans, her sister was a real piece of work.

-Damon… I'm not marrying Stefan- he looked at her waiting for a follow up, and it was then when she dropped it

-Katherine is- He was sure people in China heard the noise of his heart breaking apart into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, Thanks for the reviews and for the alerts you very nicely added. I want to add a special mention to Carol for her upbeat and objective reviews, you are every writers dream reader. This is the last of the revised chapters, coming up from this one its all new. This is the chapter length I want to stick to, I hope you dont mind. Please take the time to review, Im fairly new to this so Id love to read what you have to say about it. Follow me on twitter sauriemilia, if you dont mind a little naughty in your life. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The soft morning breeze moved the curtain letting the faint rays of sunlight lay on Elena's eyes. She could already hear the commotion downstairs, and she could only imagine how things would be on the Salvatore estate once the actual wedding was taking place. She opened her eyes to immediately cover them with her forearm and sink deeper in the pillow. Flashes of the night before came back and she realized her eyes felt heavy due to all of the crying.<p>

She had cried herself to sleep, she was truly hurt. How could Damon say something so cruel to her? She wanted to hate him and come up with an equally rude comeback, but how could she when he was telling the truth? Elena knew Damon like the palm of her hand, or at least she did when they were children, he wasn't one to sugarcoat things. He was blunt, and she realized how brutal he could be in his bluntness. She felt afraid of what he could do today, and then she decided that she would do anything in her power to stop Damon from ruining this day for Stefan.

As maid of honor and best man they were expected to remain close throughout the wedding and she was going to use that in her advantage. She loved them both as her brothers once and she was going to make sure her sister didn't break them both.

Elena always knew of Katherine's conquests, as she called them, she was always excited and looking forward to visits to their acquaintances with sons. She relished in men turning their attention towards her. She always let her hand fall playfully and "accidentally" on their arm or knee, she mastered the batting of the eyelashes and fan flirting to the point it became an art. Elena was not blind and she knew what Katherine was up to every time her sister and the acquaintance disappeared from the room. Once she even heard moaning from her sister's room when the Lockwood's had to stay overnight because of a storm.

Elena was puzzled to how her sister managed to keep her reputation intact but then she realized it was because no other women knew, it was only Elena and she assumed, she never actually saw anything compromising, Katherine was astute like that.

Finally giving up, Elena sat on the bed. Sighing she pushed the covers aside and stood up. Her gown was already set on the small couch in her bedroom. It was lilac. She hated lilac, it made her skin look a funny shade of green but of course Katherine knew this, she hated the color on herself as well.

She took the brush from her vanity and started with the morning routine of brushing her hair when a soft knock on the door distracted her. Dreading it was Katherine she asked who it was before opening the door.

-It's Bonnie Miss Elena, can I come in? - Bonnie was Elena's handmaid and one of her best friends since the womb, her mother Abby was Miranda's handmaid so it was destined to be that way. Bonnie's cousin, Emily, was Katherine's handmaid, the poor thing.

-Of course Bonnie, come in- The beautiful green eyed girl opened the door and greeted Elena with as smile. She walked inside after closing the door and sat next to Elena in her vanity stool, she wrapped her arms around Elena and without further ado she grabbed the brush from her hand and began where Elena had left off.

-Tell me the truth Elena, Why did you join the church? - Bonnie asked her friend looking at her eyes through the mirror. Elena let her eyes fall to her lap afraid that her friend would read into them like she always did.

-I'm not in the church yet Bonnie, they still need to see if my faith is real and if they find out it is then I will be. – Bonnie let the brush down on the vanity and placed her hands in Elena's shoulders.

-Look at me Elena- Elena slowly lifted her head to meet her friend's eyes in the mirror. She tried to smile but she couldn't fake with Bonnie.

-Miss Elena Gilbert, are you telling me that the girl that secretly reads Mr. Darwin so feverishly and loves to challenge every word on Sunday's sermon to the point of being grounded to her room praying, has found her calling and is faithfully and willingly taking the veil? - Elena couldn't help but smile at her friends question and realizing her defeat raised her hands to take Bonnie's.

-Bon, I realized I made a rush decision the minute I crossed the threshold of the convent, but then I remembered the reason behind that choice, and it kept me walking through the hallway. I can't be here when they are also here; it breaks my heart all over again just to think of them building the life that should have been mine. Then I picture the light in Stefan's eyes when he sees her walking down the aisle, and I can't help but feel pain at the thought that the girl walking towards him should be me. Every time I think about them I feel like I'm going to break, and I don't want to give Kat that satisfaction. – Her eyes were filled with tears now after her admission; Bonnie gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears with and hugged her one more time before helping her get ready to go to the Salvatore's.

Her mother, father and sister were already at the Salvatore's; she had convinced her mother to let her go in a different carriage with the excuse of a headache.

Elena stepped into the carriage with Bonnie by her side and left for the house of the love of her life, little did she know the love of her life wasn't the green eyed man she was so sad to let go.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore's, Damon stood hidden in the hallway waiting for an opportunity to catch Katherine alone. He had successfully avoided his brother since his arrival and now there he was dressed for the wedding of the woman that played him like a fine tuned piano.<p>

At the sight of Miranda and Emily leaving the guest room Katherine was staying in, he ran and quickly closed the door behind him. Katherine was standing in front of the window when she felt two strong arms hold her from behind,

-My sister is here. I hope she doesn't ruin things for us Stefan- She felt the breath of the man on her neck before his lips touched her ear to whisper.

-Wrong boy toy, Kitty Kat- Damon chuckled when Katherine froze in his arms and slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

There he stood; looking as breathtaking as only he could manage to look. Katherine's surprised expression changed to a wicked smile and she decided to break the silence.

-Miss me so much you couldn't wait to the end of the ceremony to give me your best wishes?- She smiled but it soon disappeared when she saw the dead cold stare coming from Damon's eyes. With one swift movement he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall next to the window. Using more force than necessary he crushed his body against hers and locked their lips in a searing kiss. Katherine responded to it, she was going to marry his brother and here she was a mere hour before her wedding kissing him. He let go of her arms to let his hands roam her body; he cupped her breasts and squeezed them provoking a moan from Katherine. As soon as everything started it ended with Damon moving away from her.

-So, when were you going to let me know of your change of heart Katherine? Were you hoping I was stupid enough not to realize that your sister wasn't the one marrying my brother? Or were you going to just keep using us both?- Damon let all the poison in his soul reach Katherine's ears.

-Damon I love you, I'm marrying your brother because when Elena backed out on her word and left for the convent our families honor was left hanging by a thread, but I still love you. If there was only a way for us to be together I would take it Damon but there isn't- Katherine was oblivious to how much Damon knew of Elena's situation so he decided to play along and take the upper hand.

-There is a way Katherine, let's run away, tonight. You and me, let's go far away were no one has ever heard of us. We can be together then. - He took her in his arms once again to kiss her passionately. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kept kissing her until a soft gasp interrupted them; they turned around to see Elena standing at the door with her hand covering her mouth and tears threatening to leave her eyes. Katherine quickly pushed Damon aside and yelled at her sister.

-Close the door Elena! Now! - Elena was still standing frozen at the door when Damon turned to look and Katherine and mouthed "tonight". She nodded and after curtsying Damon left the room and closed the door behind him.

-Katherine, What do you think you are doing? You are getting married in one hour, you stole my fiancée and here you are kissing his brother, you are incredible Katherine!- Katherine stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Elena's hair a tugged on it hard.

-Ah! - was the only thing that managed to come out of Elena's mouth before her sister started talking.

-You tell what you saw to anyone Elena, anyone, and I'll make sure I embarrass precious Stefan to the point of no return, am I clear?- Elena started sobbing and Katherine pulled on her hair again. –I said, am I clear? - Elena nodded and Katherine let her go. She decided not to push for answers but remembered what Damon had mouthed to Katherine before he left. Tonight.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was whatever was expected of a wedding of people of their standing, that bride blushed, the groom looked proud. The best man or the pathetic excuse for it Damon was, behaved politely and the maid of honor stood by her sister's side holding her bouquet and fixing her dress.<p>

When the guests left, Katherine retired to her room to get ready for her wedding night while Stefan talked to Grayson and Guisseppe in the library.

Katherine ran around the room like crazy preparing a trunk of her belongings to run away with Damon, he popped in her room to take her luggage to his and she promised to be there in half an hour before Stefan came looking for her.

* * *

><p>Damon paced around his room waiting for Katherine and when he heard the door open his heart leaped. He was planning to convince her to run away with him and leave her standing at the door but then he opted to take her with him and leave her stranded in a god forsaken town for her to shamefully crawl back to her husband, if he accepted her afterwards.<p>

He turned to look around and his face fell when he met deep brown eyes instead of flirtatious ones.

Stefan ran up the stairs to his bedroom, he couldn`t wait to be with his wife. When he opened the door his eyes met the form of his beautiful wife, her hair already down and in her nightgown. She sat up and motioned him to move to the bed with her. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed before falling in the bed.

Elena looked at Damon and gathering all the determination in her body she said- I won't let you break your brother's heart Damon, don't do this, be the better man. He laughed at her and picked up Katherine's trunk to move to the balcony, with all the strength in her body Elena launched herself forward to land on Damon's back and latched her arms to his neck. His strength failed him and he dropped the trunk to the floor, it fell open and scattered its contents around the floor.

Damon couldn't keep his balance and landed on the bed on top of Elena.

* * *

><p>Grayson, Guisseppe and Miranda were walking upstairs when they heard a strong noise coming from Damon's room they looked at each other with concern and decided to go check if he was alright.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena felt goosebumps up and down her whole body when she felt Damon's body pressed against hers in the bed, their faces only an inch apart. She'd never felt such electricity running through her veins, not even with Stefan's kiss. He was about to move from her when they heard the door open with a thud. They both turned to see the shocked faces of their parents standing at the door. Damon quickly stood and offered his hand to help Elena up. When she was standing she looked around the floor to hide her face from her parents and what she saw astonished her.<p>

Scattered all around the floor were not the belongings of her sister, but her own.

* * *

><p>Elena sat next to the window in the guest bedroom appointed to her at the Salvatore's. Bonnie was sitting next to her holding her hand. Elena's sobbing had stopped after one hour. One long hour, what were they doing in the library? After what happened, Miranda called for Bonnie and ordered her to take Elena to her room and not let her out. She heard Damon trying to talk but his father told him to keep his words for later while he and Grayson talked in the study. She couldn't still wrap her mind around what happened, why was a trunk with her clothes in Damon's room, why didn't her sister show up. Unless, well yes it was Katherine so she probably had a hidden agenda, didn't she always?<p>

Bonnie didn't have the nerve to ask her what have happened. She knew Elena would open up when she was ready, so she just sat next to her, holding her while they waited for news. After a soft knock on the door, Abby came in.

-Miss Elena Mr. Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore would like to speak to you in the library- Abby tried to avoid eye contact with Elena as if she knew what was coming her way.

-Where's momma Abby? - Elena asked her mother's handmaid afraid she'll have to face her in the library too. She didn't know what to do, they were obviously expecting explanations, will Damon tell them what really happened? Elena knew she couldn't allow that, how shameful that would be for Stefan, his new wife plotting to run away with his brother on their wedding night. She was afraid of Mr. Salvatore but when she thought about having disappointed her father, her heart broke and tears threatened to pool again but she quickly pushed them away.

-She's retired for the night Miss Elena, She said she wanted to be left alone- Abby said in a low voice but Elena knew what she meant. "She doesn't want to see you" After a reassuring hand squeeze from Bonnie Elena stood up and walked for the hallway. She turned to close her door and when she turned again she was met by the figure of the man who singlehandedly became her torment in less than 24 hours.

His eyes were different though, they looked defeated, as if they were loudly apologizing but his lips remained sealed in a tight line. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity until he vowed and motioned with his hand for her to go first. She nodded and went down the stairs without waiting for him but she heard his footsteps and felt his presence following closely behind.

When she reached the library door she hesitated before opening it. She kept her hand in the handle but couldn't find the strength or the will to open it. When she was about to a strong hand held hers in place and she felt Damon's chest pressed lightly to her back.

His breathing was slow, deep as if he was trying to calm himself down. He took her hand in his to slowly turn her around to face him. They were inches apart. Damon couldn't understand the bolts of electricity he felt when he touched her skin, God knows what would have happened in his bedroom if they hadn't been interrupted, he couldn't trust his need to be in control when he touched Elena.

When they found each other's eyes he leaned in just enough to whisper in her ear. Elena couldn't help but blush at the gesture. She felt her heart pick up in pace, it was galloping in her chest.

-I'm sorry Elena. Do you realize what is going to happen in there? What they are going to ask us to do if you don't tell the truth? - Elena nodded lightly and was about to open her mouth to answer but he brought his fingertips to her lips to stop her. –I will do whatever it is you need me to do- he whispered again but this time his lips grazed the skin of her ear. She moved to turn around but he held her in place. Looking directly into her eyes he said.

-If I would have found you first, only becoming, blind, deaf and stupid I would have traded you for another woman- she let out a breath she was holding and her knees threatened to give up on her, her rational thinking skills flew out the door with his statement. Then he continued- let alone for a whore like your sister- he spat with all the venom in his soul and he opened the library door for her. They walked in side by side and were met by the judging and standing figures of their fathers.

* * *

><p>Katherine lay in bed pretending to have fallen asleep. After the tenth apology from Stefan due to his performance or lack of it, she decided she had enough and had called it a night. Stefan was reading in the sofa near the window, yes reading, on his wedding night. She was about to send everything to hell and go see if Damon was still up for running away when she remembered the reason for her change of heart and her minded drifted off to the conversation she heard that night.<p>

_Flashback_

_Katherine was in the Salvatore plantation visiting Guisseppe and Stefan, she wanted to congratulate Stefan on his engagement to Elena and tell him of the attachment she had formed with Damon. She was walking down the hall when she heard the voices of Guisseppe and his notary coming from the library. _

_-Everything must go to my first grandson- Guisseppe said in a clear voice. Katherine froze outside the door, was he talking about his will? The solicitor was writing and nodding his head as Guisseppe spoke. _

_-But Guisseppe, after the disease Damon had when he was young the doctors said he might never be able to procreate, will you leave him in the streets?- Katherine's mouth fell open at this revelation, Damon couldn't have children? And Guisseppe was leaving his entire fortune to his first grandson meaning Damon could never be the heir of the Salvatore fortune. _

_-Damon is strong and he knows how to work, he already runs a successful business of his own in New Orleans, but I want my name and estate to carry on in the hands of a Salvatore and Stefan is the only one who can give me that- Guisseppe made the notary now he wasn't going to change his mind. _

_-Peppe still, no matter how successful Damon's business is he will never live up to what you're leaving Stefan.- Katherine covered her mouth, she cared for Damon but she had her heart set on being the mistress of the Salvatore household. She walked to the garden and saw Stefan sitting on a bench; she fixed her hair and started walking towards him with a plan already forming in her mind. _

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were standing in front of their fathers. Grayson's expression read sadness and he seemed disappointed while Guisseppe's held pure anger. He was the first to speak.<p>

-Well Damon, seems you have found a way to embarrass me yet again…- he was interrupted by Grayson.

-Peppe, let us hear what they have to say, let them explain. - Guisseppe reluctantly kept quiet and sat down behind his desk.

Grayson turned his eyes towards his daughter silently asking her to clear the mess, to excuse herself.

Damon was the first one to speak. –This is not what it looks like, it was all a misunderstanding. Elena did nothing wrong she is…-

He was interrupted by his father; -It's not what it looks like Damon? Seriously, you had packed bags in your room; both of your bags and you were lying on top of her in your bed, Elena's virtue is forever…- he was going to say in question but Damon abruptly stopped him by raising his voice.

-Elena's virtue and reputation are intact father! I will do what is right to fix this Grayson- he said in a softer tone looking directly at his godfather's eyes. - I will marry Elena if that is what she wants to do, and if she doesn't, I guarantee the previous incident won't leave this room, we are family after all, and we look after each other. - He looked at Elena now, her expression unreadable.

-Pappa, I know what his must look like, but it was a misunderstanding, like Damon said, I would never betray your trust like that father, I wouldn't even dream of dishonoring our name.- Elena's truthful words were interrupted by Miranda opening the door.

-A misunderstanding you say? - Miranda spoke in an angry tone. –Then do explain my dear daughter what was really happening, if you weren't running away with Damon, who was Elena?- Elena's eyes opened wide at her mother's question and then she turned to look at Damon, he was about to speak and the fear of him telling the truth placed the words in her mouth.

-It was me momma, no one else, I was afraid of going back to the convent and I tried to convince Damon to take me with him, he wasn't having it. He tried to persuade me otherwise…- At this words Damon couldn't keep his mouth closed anymore, How much of a martyr was Elena Gilbert?

-Tell the truth Elena, don't take the blame- Elena's eyes opened wide fearing the worse and then Damon continued. – We were running away because we love each other, I convinced her to come with me to New Orleans, to elope, because she was ashamed of leaving the veil behind.-

Miranda, Guisseppe and Grayson stood surprised at Damon's words, when did this happen and under their noses.

-Well…- Miranda said, -There is only one honorable thing left to do, you must marry. Not right away it would look patched up, two months, yes, you will marry in two months and move to New Orleans with your new husband Elena, is that clear?-

Damon turned to look at Elena and what her eyes held made his heart clench. She was crying silent tears fell from her eyes as she answered her mother. –Yes momma, I understand- Miranda turned to leave and waited for Grayson but he said, -Go ahead Miranda I would like to speak to my daughter and my godson alone if you and Guisseppe don't mind- Miranda nodded and left the room.

Guisseppe stood up from his chair and as he was leaving he turned to look at Damon, -As soon as this weeding is over, I want you out of my house Damon, is that understood? You are no longer my son.- Elena gasped and was about to talk but Damon's eyes pleaded her not to and Grayson's firm hand held hers to restrain her and stop her from talking back to her future father in law.

Guisseppe left and closed the door behind him, as soon as he was out of sight. Grayson turned to look at the couple.

* * *

><p>-Care to fill me in on what really happened? - He hadn't believed an inch of the information he heard. I f there was someone neither Elena nor Damon could fool was Grayson. Damon was grateful for his godfather; he actually listened to him, advised him, and scolded him when it was necessary but with the love and compassion only a father could manage. Grayson had stepped into the father figure shoes for Damon after his mother died and Guisseppe was too busy to notice him anymore.<p>

Elena new better than to try and fool her father, they were like mirror souls, they understood each other in a level that not even her mother understood, she said Elena was a little piece of her father, carbon copy.

-Grayson, I know how disappointed you must be right now, in me, in us, but let me tell you none of this is what it looks like, I won't say anything unless Elena approves, but your daughter is the most selfless and innocent creature in the world, Father, I'm really sorry to both of you. - Grayson moved forward to hug Damon, held him and patted his back and then turned to face Elena.

-I'm sorry daddy, I just can't, I can't tell you the truth, but I need you to trust me. I would never even dream of letting you down.- Grayson held his daughters hands in his, hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

-Nothing would give me more pride and joy that to see the two of you married. I think you could be marvelous together. I would trust no one else with my Elena, but one thing is what I would want and another is what you want, If you don't want to get married, we'll find a way to get you both out of it, Damon don't be afraid of your father's will, I will find a way to keep you in mine don't worry. But if were stopping this I need to know why-

Elena sighed and turned to look at Damon; he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. They were so inviting so pure. In one day he had a glimpse of the amazing woman Elena Gilbert had grown to be and he loved what he saw. She was in love with his brother and was doing of all this to protect him, but he could make her forget, he could try to make this woman happy, but she had to know what she was up against.

-Before you decide anything, there is something you need to know. My father has appointed his first grandson as his sole heir- Grayson and Elena both looked puzzled, but as they made no effort to interrupt him he went on. –Remember when I was young and I had the measles and father sent Stefan away to your house to avoid him getting sick? - Elena and Grayson both nodded and they turned to Damon to continue.

-The doctors believe I will never be able to have children I'm sterile, I'm telling you this because If you marry me Elena I would never be able to give you the family you deserve, Dad I would never be able to give you grandchildren, I just found out, my valet heard it from my father's valet apparently he overheard a conversation between my father and his notary. –

Grayson stood up from his seat and moved to put both his hands in Damon's shoulders. –My son, you are twice the man some men who call themselves parents are. I have absolutely no inconvenience with this I just want my daughters to be happy which is why this is not my choice to make. Elena dear, care to join the conversation darling you are an equal here it's just the three of us.- Damon smiled and looked at her she stood up from her place in the chair and walked towards both men.

-Will I be able to tell you my opinion even when you don't want to hear it? - To this question Damon's eyes widened and he nodded. She continued, -Will you always tell me the truth, do you promise not to hide things from me? - He nodded again. Grayson couldn't help but smile at his daughter's questions. –Do you promise to stay away from her Damon?- at this question Grayson's eyes met Damon's and then Elena's but when he realized they weren't going to open up he decided not to pry.

- I promise Elena. Do you promise to stay away from him? Do you promise to give me a chance to get to know you and win your heart? - She nodded unable to speak at the moment. Then what Damon did melt her heart. He took her hand in his, kneeled down and looked up to her with his bright blue eyes.

-Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? - She couldn't remove her own eyes from his gaze, she felt like floating how could this be happening, she loved Stefan, she knew it, but the things Damon made her feel were beyond anything else she had ever experienced, she felt like her hand belonged in his, like she belonged to him.

-Yes, I will marry you Damon- He took her hand and placed his lips gently in her knuckles, he lingered the contact for a little longer than was appropriate and then he stood up they looked into each other's eyes and then Grayson held them both.

-Well, I think we should all go to bed, it's been one hell of a day- Elena and Damon couldn't help but laugh, when he let go of her hand he immediately missed the contact and at that moment he was certain that there was a God up there and finally he was working in his favor.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Tell it to the review button ok<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**OK so this is a short chapter but I think it should stand on its own, it just didnt feel right putting it with anything else, Is slightly smutty (I say slightly bcz those of you who follow me on twitter would know that to me Hugh Heffner is a prude) so if you dont like our characters getting physical then dont read. **

* * *

><p>Pacing around the garden of the Salvatore estate had always been one of her favorite things to do. Getting lost in the maze of colorful flowers and intoxicating scents. Passing her palms gently over the bushes, letting the air hit her face. She had successfully avoided Stefan and Katherine's send off to their honey moon with an alleged headache. They all had agreed not to shadow the bliss of the newlyweds with the news of the disgrace she and Damon caused to the families. Her mother was always one for theatrics and now she had given her the perfect excuse for the performance of a lifetime. It had been two weeks since the wedding and there wasn't a single moment spent alone with Damon. She needed to talk to him, to figure out what he was thinking, feeling. Only a few stolen glances and two days ago he had managed to hold her hand under the table when her mother unpleasantly reminded them of the night it all happened.<p>

Miranda had spent every waking hour with her and she was tiresome. Going on and on about wedding preparations and her duties as a wife of a Salvatore and how nice all that had been if it wasn't a patched up marriage. Elena cringed at her words that day, a patched up marriage it was indeed, but to patch up her sister's indiscretions not her own. She couldn't help but wonder what would Kat and Stefan think of her engagement to Damon. Katherine she was sure would throw a hissy fit, she never liked her playing with her dolls even when she threw them away and she picked them up for Bonnie and her to play. Elena was sure the same rule would apply to her men. As for Stefan she had no idea of what to expect he was always so measured in his emotions, so still as a lake. She couldn't help but compare him to the tempest of an ocean that was Damon Salvatore. Always unexpected, surprising, intriguing. Even as a little girl she preferred his company; he constantly challenged her and never looked down on her because she was a girl. She threw her in the mud just like he did with Stefan.

It hit her then, maybe he didn't want a playmate but a wife, a lady, and that was the reason he had fallen for Katherine in the first place. She started doubting and overthinking things as always so she did what she did best, she ran. Once she gained momentum there was no stopping her. She ran and felt free as the wind hit her face and her hair flew wild behind her. Her grasp of her skirt grew tighter as she increased speed. She could feel the cracking of the leaves beneath her feet, the cracking of her own problems. She left them behind her along with the sight of the Salvatore house.

Her feet knew the path she was to follow by memory. She had run along the boys through these woods many times before and she stopped right where she wanted. The river. Elena took a deep breath and the fresh scent of the water hit her nostrils. The river sang a song of freedom and peace and she wanted to merge herself with it. Slowly she took of her boots and her dress. She untied her corset with effort but at the moment she did not care all she wanted was to be free, one with nature. She slid of her undergarments and was left only with the white cotton shirt that reached her mid thighs. Without a second thought she jumped into the water. It was cold at first but once she started moving her body grew fond of it. How had she missed swimming like this, her mother had banned her and Kat from swimming once they got their first menstruation. "It's unladylike" she had said. She sank herself completely inside the water just to see how long she would last, Damon used to beat her all the time at this game. Sometime she swore he didn't need to breathe like the rest of humans did. She smiled at the memory and rose to the surface, when the air hit her face again she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She hadn't expected what she saw. Bright blue smirking eyes staring back at her.

-DAMON! - Elena screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt two strong hands grab her waist and pull her back down to the water.

* * *

><p>Damon was staring out his window. He was in desperate need to talk to Elena alone. His father had managed to keep his busy most of the time and the rest of it Elena was always with Miranda guarding her. It had made his day when at dinner he was able to comfort her by holding her hand. Who was he kidding? He needed more that to just hold her hand. He needed to have a taste of her lips and feel her skin against his. He wasn´t in love with his fiancée but he could see himself doing so effortlessly. She actually listened when he talked. She formulated educated and savvy opinions. The way she looked at him like he was the only person in the room just got to him, in the best way.<p>

Just last night he was about to go to bed and felt the need of a woman. His pulsating erection wouldn't just let him go to sleep. So he started rubbing his length up and down as always and closed his eyes to the sensations of pleasure when suddenly the warmth of Elena's eyes came to his mind. The way she blushed when she caught him staring for too long. How her small hands touched the flowers in the garden, the way her lips closed around the strawberries she was eating. He started wondering how those lips would feel against his, her tongue battling with his own. Her tiny hand wrapped around his… And that had been it, and the mere thought of her touching him and he had come undone.

Damon pushed ways the memories of his previous night and kept staring at Elena when he started thinking, Why am I staring at her when she´s alone for the first time in two weeks. The thought got his extremities in motion and suddenly he was running out of his room and down the stairs he reached the front door and the he saw her bolt away. She started running to the woods; just like when they were young. Her hair was moving wild and free.

He started running after her and when she got to the river he stopped a safe distance behind so that she could still see her. He was just about making his presence known when she started talking her shoes off, followed by her dress. Damon couldn't believe what kind of dream he was having he just begged she would stand completely bare before him or he wouldn't be able to control himself. She stopped taking her clothes off and remained in a white cotton shirt that revealed her beautiful long legs to him. He imagined them wrapped around his waist locking him inside her. The sound of her launching into the water brought him back from his reverie and he decided to act fast. He quickly took his clothes of and with only his trousers he went inside the water too.

* * *

><p>He waited patiently for her to rise to place himself in front of her. Elena always kept her eyes closed inside the water. She could never keep them open not even when he dared her. Slowly she emerged from the water taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and he could see the shock in them when she realized she wasn't alone. He grabbed her waist with both his hands and pulled her back inside the water with him. She tried to get free but the harder she tried the stronger he held her against him. When he finally raised their bodies to the surface her body was completely flushed against his. The only thing separating her chest from his was the damp fabric of her undershirt. The water was cold and the contact unnerving so her swollen nipples were rubbing against his bare chest. They didn't talk it wasn't needed. All they needed was each other. So in one swift motion he lowered his head and touched her lips with his.<p>

There was nothing either of them had experience that could compare to the feeling of their lips against each other. They were dancing in complete synchrony. Like a perfectly tuned violin in a sonata with a piano. The moistness and softness of Elena's lips were driving him insane so he licked her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and let out a gasp when he caressed her tongue with his. Suddenly it wasn't only their mouths dancing. He started rubbing his hips against hers to increase friction. She let out a loud moan and he bit her lower lip in response. His hands where everywhere and she was sure she was seeing the starry night sky in her closed eyes. She took a leap of courage and ran her hands through his ripped chest and stomach she went back up touched the defined muscles of his arms. She could feel him tense under her touch and he groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist causing her bare center to come in contact with his erection. His trousers were the only barrier between them.

Kat had told her a few things about a man's sex a few times and she had read books but nothing ever prepared her for the feeling of Damon's throbbing member against her heat. She began feeling the muscles in her stomach squeezing and her toes were beginning to curl. Then something she could only describe as magic happened, she felt tingles allover her body and she felt intoxicated, the moisture in her sex grew and she moaned his name out loud. The incredible sensation gave her the courage to reach under the water inside his trousers and wrap her hands around his shaft.

-How...- was all she could say before he wrapped his hand around hers and began moving them up and down his cock. It only took a few aided strokes before she got the hang of things and did it herself. Alternating speeds, and gently squeezing it at times and at others rougher. Their mouths were devouring their every breath. She heard a growl coming from deep down Damon´s throat and then warm moisture covered her hand. They were both panting and looking into each other's eyes. There was nothing else in the world but them. It was only them, and their heartbeats and their shallow breaths. It was just their mixed sweat being washed away by the river.

-I feel like I should be embarrassed, or regret something but I can't bring myself to do it- Elena was still holding on to him when she whispered the words in his ear. He let out a low chuckle and brought her lips in for a gentle kiss.

-Elena, Im going to be your husband in and couple of weeks that means this irresistible body is at your full disposal. You don't have to be embarrassed about this things with me, I want you to do what you want, ask for me to give you what you desire. Don't ever be afraid to touch me or to want me to touch you. Is that clear? - He smirked and she nodded. He could see a wicked glint in her eyes and then she splashed water to his face. He returned the gesture and they stayed there for a while playing like children and stealing kisses and glances form each other like the adult couple they were.

* * *

><p>What dis you think? Tell it to the review button ok, reviewers earn a striptease from Damon !<p>

twitter sauriemilia


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is, yet another chapter. I uploaded it without sending it to beta, I know bad girl, but I was just so excited to put it up! Please read and dont forget to review. Lots of Love.**

* * *

><p>It was official. This was hell. Or at least it was the way she imagined it to be. She had spent the whole morning embroidering the bed sheets for her wedding night. She was excited to put them to use, if her escapades in the past few days with her fiancée have taught her something was that her wedding night should be a moment she should look forward to. She was so caught up with her thoughts, remembering the day at the water hole, last night where he stole that passionate kiss from her in the hallway, or this morning where she had stolen a mind numbing kiss from him in the garden. Everything seem to flow naturally with Damon, he made her feel things she had never felt before, both in the pit of her stomach and in her chest. She had never, not even once, thought about Stefan doing the things that she imagined his brother doing to her.<p>

"Elena, focus!" her mother's scolding brought her back from her reverie. With the fright her mother's voice caused her she pinched her finger with the needle.

"Ouch" Elena said under her breath.

"Watch out darling, or you are going to bleed these sheets before its time" Miranda sent a serious look at Elena when she gasped at her mother's comment.

"Elena we need to talk about this, and now is as good a moment as any other so here it goes" Elena didn't like at all where the conversation was headed but she was quite curious to find out, and she had so many questions.

"When a woman gives herself to a man for the first time, it is extraordinarily painful and uncomfortable" Elena felt like laughing, She knew it would hurt, but there was nothing Damon could do that would make her uncomfortable.

"Sometimes a woman is lucky enough to find a gentle lover, like I was with your father"

"Mother, can we keep the conversation focused on me and as far away from you and father as possible? " Miranda sighed and kept going.

"All right, but Damon seems rough and a little bit brute if you don't mind me saying so, so what I'm trying to say is just close your eyes and pray until he's over with it" Miranda sent a small smile in Elena's way and she returned more out of utter confusion than out of sympathy.

Elena grabbed the last sheet from the box and examined it slowly. She stopped when she saw there was a hole placed strategically in the middle of the sheet.

"Mother, why is there a hole in this one?" She held it up and peeked through the hole to be met by her mother's flustered expression.

"Elena, this is the sheet you will use every time your husband visits you at night, you will remove your clothes and rest under the sheet and the hole will give you both enough space to do what you need to do to obtain an heir. " Elena cringed at her mother's words, first why was there supposed to be a sheet between them and second she knew the possibility of an heir was not there.

"So I won't be sleeping with Damon every night?" Elena blurted out her question without thinking about it.

"That depends entirely on him, some men need their space, and others enjoy sleeping besides their wives."

Elena knew which type of husband Damon was going to be and she didn't mind sharing a bed with him at all. So she smiled and started embroidering the outline of the hole of her wedding night sheet.

"Hurry up Elena, Katherine and Stefan will be here any minute now" She had forgotten about the impending return of her sister and Stefan, she was nervous to see how everything unfolded.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the library going over some documents he needed to have ready before the wedding. He wanted to leave for New Orleans right after the ceremony, there was no way his first night with Elena was going to be in a room surrounded by bedrooms with their family members in them.<p>

He started growing hard at the mere thought of her. Ever Since Kat he had become pretty much monogamous, so he wasn't seeing much action nowadays, but in 2 days he would have his delicious bride to make up for it.

A soft knock on the door distracted him from his fantasies and he lifted his head from the papers.

"Come in" he said in a serious tone he used only when he was working, or supposed to be working and got interrupted.

The door opened slowly and warm brown eyes peeked behind it. He smiled at her openly and welcoming her. She closed the door behind her and rushed to sit on his lap bringing her lips down to him. It was a sweet kiss at first but then both of their tongues started tasting and challenging each other. He turned her body to straddle him and lifted her skirt to run his hands through her calves and her thighs.

She moaned as her center came in contact with the bulge inside his trousers. He rolled his hips to create much anticipated friction. Noises were heard in the hallway so they reluctantly parted and she stood up straitening her skirt and her hair. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Damon never in his wildest dreams thought something as trivial as a look could make him happy, but it did.

"So Miss Elena, what brings this inappropriate display of affection on? I know I'm irresistible but you have to contain yourself."

He smirked, something she had grown to hate and love in equal amounts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, it's just that embroidering the bedding for our wedding night made me feel all this strange things in the pit of my stomach, but I won't bother you anymore, I apologize for my indecent behavior" She curtseyed and moved to the door.

Did she just say embroidering for their wedding night? She did and at the same time she was following his joke, this woman was definitely something. He walked the remaining steps between them and turned her around to capture her lips with his once more. It was a sweet lip lock and he cupped her face with his hands.

They heard one of the servants yelling.

"They're here, they're here!"

With a sigh Damon took Elena's hands in his and asked.

"Are you ready for this?" she nodded.

"As ready as I ever will be, shall we?"

* * *

><p>He offered his arm to her and she laced her own arm with it. They walked out of the library together and towards the porch where they were to receive the happy couple.<p>

The afternoon light hit the porch of the Salvatore house as the carriage came visible. Guisseppe, Grayson, Miranda, Damon and Elena were standing there waiting for the passengers to descend.

Damon and Elena kept sharing glances and Grayson couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

The carriage came to a full stop right in front of the steps and Guisseppe made his way down to open the door.

He held his hand out and a feminine gloved hand rested in his. Katherine came down first. She looked radiant. She was smiling, and her dress must have been new, Elena thought. Stefan came right after her and he looked very happy as well, at least he was happy too.

Miranda ran to hold her daughter and then her son in law, followed by Grayson.

Elena held Damon's arm tighter and he held her hand reassuringly. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Are you worried about him or her?" She turned her head so that she could whisper too.

"Neither, I'm worried about you" He gave her the warmest of stares only to bring his head down and kiss her cheek softly.

Someone clearing their throat made them look up. Stefan and Katherine were now in the porch right in front of them.

"Brother, Katherine. How was your trip?" Damon tried his best to sound polite when truth be told he didn't give a damn about their travels.

Stefan extended his arms to give Damon a hug and he patted his back, Katherine took the chance to look at Elena from top to bottom and returned her eyes to Damon.

"Well brother" Katherine said and she made the word sound like poison. "Don't I deserve a hug as well?"

"Well of course you do, Katherine. Elena love, aren´t you going to hug your sister?" Elena was shocked by Katherine's request but she immediately smiled at Damon's game change.

"Sure dear. Katherine welcome back." They sisters shared the most awkward embrace of their lives and parted rather quickly.

"Love? Dear? Is there something I should know?" Stefan asked surprised looking back and forth from Damon to Elena.

Damon and Elena looked and smiled at each other.

"Well bother, May I introduce you to Miss Elena Gilbert soon to be Salvatore" Damon said and was surprised and the huge amounts of pride he felt at his last statement, he had won the good sister and poor Stefan was left with the slut.

Katherine's smile faded a little but she immediately recovered it. Stefan let out a good hearted laugh.

"You two? That is amazing, congratulations Damon" He hugged his brother again and turned to face Elena.

"And my best wishes to you. You will be my sister on two accounts" Elena smiled but she felt strange when Stefan hugged her. She saw something in Damon's eyes when he did but she couldn't quite pin point what it was.

Katherine smiled and said quiet congratulations and best wishes to both Elena and Damon.

"Let's go inside and you can tell us all about New York over tea" Miranda said and both young couples followed their parents inside the house.

* * *

><p>Tea and dinner had gone by without anything out of the ordinary. Stefan and Katherine told them about New York and Elena smiled and nodded. He tried to smile too but it only came naturally when he was looking at his fiancée.<p>

He walked into his room frustrated because he was unable to say goodnight to Elena the way he wanted to. He wanted to kiss her. So he decided to get what he wanted and went out to the hallway to sneak in her room. Just as he was about to reach her door a soft hand caught his wrist.

"My, my, going into a woman's chambers this late at night, you should be ashamed Mr. Salvatore" Katherine's voice purred in his ear. He turned around to find her much closer than he anticipated.

"I've missed you lover" Katherine said and stepped on her toes to bring her lips up to meet Damon's. He moved away and she couldn't reach him. But at the same time and finding them still rather close, Elena opened her bedroom door.

She took in the sight before her. Katherine in her night gown, Damon in only his pants.

"What is going on here?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"Nothing Elena, Just your sister being a whore as usual" Damon answered and Elena could tell by his voice he was angry.

"So are you coming in or are you going to stay out there?" Elena found the courage to ask him. Katherine's eyes bugged out of their sockets. She honestly didn't believe sweet little Elena had it in her. But Elena had other reasons; she sure as hell wasn't going to leave Damon and Katherine alone.

"Oh I'm coming in" Damon answered with his signature smirk and turned to give Katherine a cold glance causing her to stomp down the hallway back to her husband.

Elena held the door open for Damon and he walked by passed her into the room. She closed the door slowly afraid to turn around and look him in the eyes.

So she closed them and still with her back to him she asked.

"Can I trust you?" Her voice was strong and full of conviction.

"Elena nothing happened I was coming to see you…" He started but she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Answer the question Damon. Can I trust you?" She sounded irritated and hurt.

"Of course you can trust me Elena, I'm going nowhere near your sister ever again" He took a step forward testing the grounds.

"The real question here is not if you can trust me, but if you do?"

"Do you trust me Elena?"

"Yes" She answered

"Then you have nothing to worry about" He smirked, in moments like this how she wished she could slap that smirk away.

"So what was it that you came to see me for?" Elena asked.

"Oh I came for this" He said before taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Their lips were dancing with each other and their estate of undress was taking a toll on them. He pulled her closer to his body and she pulled on the hair on the nape of his neck. When they parted for air she spoke.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Why, are you checking if I don't snore Gilbert?" He answered.

"No, I just don't want to be alone" He nodded and walked them to the bed. They both lay down under the covers and she rested her head on his chest.

"Good night Damon" she sighed and kissed his chest.

"Sweet dreams about me Elena" he kissed her forehead and let sleep take over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell it to the review button ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers! Im super excited to put this chapter out. I was awake until 3 am writing it and have been in a jet lag-ish estate since. Anyway Thanks again to Chelle for her incredible beta work, check out her stories Closer than Most and Pretend You Love Me they are awesome. Also a huge thank you to Lizzie for reading the smut part over. Yes there's mild smut so youve been warned. I had to lock my twitter account because a young relative found it, oops. So if you want to add me sauriemilia just send me a PM introduce yourself and Ill accept the request. So here it goes, lets get these suckers down the aisle!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. It wasn't impending doom as some men made it out to be, it was just an unavoidable step in the journey of life. He thought of himself as lucky. He had found a woman, in the most unconventional way and she accepted what he couldn't give to her, children. He was also extremely attracted to his fiancée, which in his book was always a plus and they were friends. What could be better than spending the rest of your life with a friend whom you can't wait to bed? He was looking in the mirror, fixing his tie and thinking of how things had turned out. Not so long ago he thought he was in love with one sister and today he was marrying the other sister who was once engaged to his brother. It was confusing just to think about, so he took a deep breath and carried on grooming - after all he was the groom.<p>

There was a soft knock on his door he turned to see Stefan peeking through the gap between the door and the door frame.

"May I come in, brother?" Stefan asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Damon answered, returning to the task at hand in front of the mirror.

"I feel like we haven't spoken in the longest time. The day of my wedding I thought you were going to give me a heartfelt big brother speech." Stefan looked out the window.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Stef. I was a futile attempt of a best man," Damon answered, looking at his brother over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. So, do you have anything you want to ask me?" Stefan said to his brother.

"Seriously, Stefan? You are here to give me wedding night pointers?" Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"Not pointers, Damon, I know how experienced you are with that, just married life in general .In that department I'm a bit more experienced than you are. Keeping your wife happy can be an extremely tiring task, brother." he smiled.

"Oh, I´m sure pleasing your wife must be extenuating, Stefan, but Katherine and Elena are completely different," Damon said.

"Yes, I see that now. Katherine is passionate and seductive, but Elena is pure and real," Stefan said, sighing and looking out the window. Damon felt a twinge in his gut that he didn't care for at his brother's words for Elena.

"Trouble in paradise already, brother?" Damon looked at his brother.

"No, we are not talking about that today; it is your day after all. Let's go get you married." Stefan walked towards the door and opened it for Damon to step through it. The brothers left the room to walk downstairs to where the guests were already arriving.

* * *

><p>Elena could hear the hustle and bustle of the guests all the way up to her room. She was sitting on the stool in front of the vanity while her mother pinned her veil in her hair. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and couldn't recognize herself. Her eyes looked huge and they had a sparkle in them that could only mean one thing: happiness. She was happy; Damon wasn't the worst catch in the world. He listened to her, let her speak her mind, he pushed her limits relentlessly, and the things he made her feel just by locking his eyes with hers, let alone when he was using his hands, or lips, just mesmerized her. She started blushing at the thought when her sister's voice interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Well aren´t you the epitome of the blushing bride, my dear sister?" Kat looked at Elena with a sly smile that could only be taken in a mocking manner.

"Katherine, instead of bothering your sister you should be guiding her, sharing advice for her wedding night." Miranda reprimanded. Katherine turned to look at Elena.

"Well, sister, prepare yourself for the most dreadful night of your life. It hurts so much it's unbearable. And there will be blood all over the place…" Katherine watched her mother walk to the window and leaned down to whisper in Elena's ear.

"…and Damon loathes blood. He is also a caveman in bed, you know." Katherine stood straight as she saw her mother coming close again. Elena felt her eyes fill with tears, but she knew it wasn't fear of her wedding night; she had experienced enough with her fiancée to know that wouldn't be the case. She wanted to cry because her sister also experienced enough with her fiancée. What if Kat was better than her and Damon thought about Katherine when he was with her?

"Elena, darling, don't cry. Don't worry it just hurts the first time, baby, and it is so that you can have children of your own," Miranda spoke the words without knowing how wrong she was. Grayson and Elena thought it best not to tell anyone about Damon not being able to father children.

Katherine smirked and Elena recognized the glint in her eyes. She knew. Katherine knew about Damon's problem. When? How? Damon told her no one else knew. Miranda left the room to go get the blue sapphire earrings she was going to lend Elena to wear.

"You know, don't you? You know that Damon cannot have children?" Elena stood up and turned around to face Katherine who was now looking smug.

"Of course I know, Elena. Why else would I trade him for his washed down brother?" Elena gasped at Katherine's revelation. So that was why she seduced Stefan.

"I heard Giuseppe talking to his lawyer appointing his first grandson as his sole heir, and then they mentioned Damon's tiny problem. What was I to do, Elena? I always dreamed about being mistress of this house. I wasn't going to let that go away no matter how infatuated with Damon I was," Katherine said matter-of-factly.

"Stefan was my fiancée, Kat, how could you? Why would you put the trunk with my things in Damon's room instead of your own?" Elena was dumbfounded at her sister's confessions.

"Well, Elena, if Damon doesn't have children, his father's estate goes to Stefan, and if you don't have any children, our father's estate goes to…" Katherine looked straight in Elena's eyes.

"You, Kat. Everything goes to you," Elena whispered the last words, but she still hadn't processed their meaning. Everything was so twisted and evil. She couldn't believe they were raised by the same parents and still her sister still had it in her to do such things.

"Exactly, but just because I'm married and Damon is married, doesn't mean we still can't have our share of fun" Katherine turned around leaving Elena wondering after her words.

"What do you mean, Kat?" she asked.

"Poor, sweet, Elena. You are so naïve. Do you know where Damon was last night? I think a better question would be who was he with?" Elena felt her blood boil in her veins, she couldn't believe this. Damon wouldn't do that to her, he promised to stay away from Katherine.

"Well, sister, I have to go greet the guests. I'm the lady of the house after all." Those being her final words she left the room, leaving Elena confused and crying.

* * *

><p>Damon was on the porch greeting the guests and he started growing anxious. He hadn't heard a peep from Elena all day, and when he saw Katherine coming down the stairs with a smile plastered on her fake face he knew something was wrong. He shook Mayor Lockwood's hand and ran upstairs, set on finding out what had happened.<p>

He knocked softly on Elena's door and he heard her mumble a soft "come in". He opened the door and found her sitting on the bed, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. Fear washed through him. What if she had backed out and didn't know how to tell him? What if she realized she couldn't give up on the dream of a family?

The door closed and she looked up expecting to see Bonnie or her mother.

"Damon, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to see me before the ceremony, it's bad luck," she said, getting up and trying to cover up with the duvet.

He walked to get closer to her and lifted her chin with his index finger.

"I don't believe in luck, Elena. What's wrong? Why are you crying? What did Katherine do?" He cradled her face in both his hands.

"I know why she married Stefan and I know why she set us up," she started sobbing again.

"Elena, it doesn't matter anymore. It's done, there's nothing we can do about it. Unless you are having second thoughts," He said, causing her to look up and meet his eyes.

"No, of course I'm not having second thoughts. It's just I can't believe she is capable of something so low. She was just trying to make me doubt you, insinuating you had spent the night with her when we both know where you were last night." They both smiled when they remembered the previous night.

_"Shhh, Damon, stop! You can't undress me the night before our wedding," Elena said as they stirred under the sheets._

_"I'm not trying to undress you. I just want to get under your nightgown, but you won't stop moving. Stay still," he whispered against her inner thigh. Elena felt shivers going up and down her body feeling him so close to where her body demanded him._

_He started planting open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thigh and she gasped when he breathed her scent. He was hovering above her center, uncertain of what to do next. Would she stop him? He ran his tongue between her folds and that was it, and that's when she knew she wasn't going to stop him._

_"Oh God!" Elena moaned._

They smiled at each other and his hands were still holding her face. He saw her blush at the memories of the previous night and marveled at how beautiful she looked.

"Don't think about her, Elena. Let's go down there and get married. After the ceremony we will leave and we won't see her again unless you want to. Don't let her ruin this, too. Besides, don't I look dashing today, you lucky lady." He winked at her, making her giggle.

"All right, Mr. Salvatore, there are people waiting downstairs," she smiled and he brought his lips down to hers in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Let me go first, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He turned and left the room, leaving Elena smiling and feeling actually feeling excited for what she was about to do next.

* * *

><p>Grayson walked into the room and was met by his daughter's wide eyes and swollen lips.<p>

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just see Damon leaving the room. Are you ready, princess?" He offered his arm to his daughter and she took it. Today he was giving her away to another man, and after seeing the look in her eyes and the smile on her face, he couldn't have been happier because she was also giving herself away.

He led her down the hall and down the stairs to meet her destiny. He was sure that sooner rather than later they would both be so in love with each other that the circumstances of their marriage would be forgotten.

* * *

><p>Damon stood under the canopy of flowers in the garden's gazebo. Everyone was ready, in their spots and the string quartet announced the entrance of his bride. This was it.<p>

Elena started walking - holding her father's arm - and she could see her friends and family gathered around, but she could only focus on the man waiting at the end of the aisle. He looked mesmerizing. His piercing blue eyes shone like a gem in the sunlight. His smile encouraged her to keep walking toward him. She heard the gasps and hushed conversations as she walked down to her future husband.

She reached him and her father placed her hand in Damon's after kissing her cheek. Damon linked their arms together and turned to the minister.

"We are gathered here today…"

* * *

><p>They stood hand in hand on the porch saying goodbye to the guests. Every now and then they would look at each other and just smile or he would lean in and whisper that he couldn't wait to get home in her ear. Home. The word sounded so perfect coming from his lips. She couldn't wait to leave either; they still had a long way ahead of them.<p>

Finally, when everyone was gone, she was in her bedroom gathering her belongings and then running back downstairs. Damon was already there and Kat and Stefan were nowhere to be seen. Thank the Lord for that.

She hugged her mother and father, and Giuseppe kissed her cheek coldly. Damon was waiting with his hand stretched for hers outside the carriage.

"Mrs. Salvatore, are you ready to go home?" he asked her as he helped her in the carriage.

When they were both inside the compartment and it started moving, he turned to say something, but she jumped on his lap and attacked his lips with hers. He was taken aback by her boldness, but as soon as her sweet tongue darted out and moistened his lips, he lost all rational thought. They kissed passionately for a long time until the driver stopped for them to stretch and then continue the trip.

They talked about the ceremony and the guests until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and let her sleep for a while.

"Elena, wake up. We're here," he whispered. She stirred and opened her eyes and he was already outside stretching his hand to help her out. She took her husband's hand and stepped out of the carriage. Her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. It was the most beautiful home she had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow, Damon, this is our house?" she asked, still a bit sleepy and he took her hand to guide her inside.

"Yes. Wait, stop right there." She stopped in front of the door and he took her arm, passed it behind his head, and bent down to lift her by her knees, carrying her bridal style.

"I though you didn't believe in luck, Damon," she giggled as he walked through the threshold with her in his arms.

"I don't. I just couldn't wait to get my hands on you." She blushed as he kept on walking to the stairs.

"Wait, Damon, aren´t you going to show me around? Introduce me to the staff?" she asked and he was walking up the stairs with her in his arms.

"Tomorrow, Elena, tomorrow." A chill went up and down her spine as she processed what he just said.

He opened the dark wood door and stepped inside the bedroom. He set her down on her feet and she glanced around.

A huge four poster bed was in the middle of the room, she recognized the bedding she had embroidered dressing it. There was a sitting area and a door that she assumed led to a washroom.

"Do you approve, dear?" he asked, encircling her with his arms from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She turned in his arms to capture his lips in hers. They kissed each other until he pulled away.

"I'm going to order a bath for later while you get ready. Do you want me to send someone up here to help you? Bonnie's carriage arrived right behind ours," he asked her from the door.

"No, don't bother her - she must be tired. I can manage on my own." She smiled at him as he closed the door and left her to "get ready".

She quickly walked to the vanity and started undoing her hair. She found her brush already there and ran it through her tresses. Then she moved to take off her dress. With all the excitement she didn't think twice about how hard it was to untie a corset and she tangled the laces. She huffed in annoyance as she was left in corset and knickers and gave up; she would have to ask Damon for help.

She applied a few drops of rose water on her wrists and neck when she heard the door open and close. She lifted her eyes to meet Damon's in the mirror. He was walking towards her like a panther stalking his pray. He was wearing his shirt half open; he had lost his coat and tie somewhere.

"Would you mind untying my corset laces?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not at all," he whispered his voice deep and hoarse.

She stood up and watch him move to stand behind her through the mirror. She felt him take the lace in his hands and start undoing the strings causing goose bumps erupt on every inch of her skin.

"You are so beautiful, Elena," he whispered in her ear and licked the outer shell. She shivered and closed her eyes while he carried on untying her corset.

He planted butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck and all the way down to her shoulder.

"It's done. I'm going to go clean up real quick and I'll be right back." He said and she simply nodded.

She took the corset and the rest of her clothes off and ran to the bed to get under the covers. She was dying to know what Damon would say about the sheet with the hole, and her joke about having to use it.

He walked back in the bedroom wearing only his trousers and her mouth fell open. He smirked when he saw her reaction and made a show of taking off his pants.

"She anything you like, Mrs. Salvatore?" he asked and she blushed profusely.

He hoped onto the bed and lay down beside Elena facing her. He took a lock of hair in his fingers and tucked it behind her ear.

"This can be as beautiful as we want it to be, Elena. There's no need to be afraid. If you are not comfortable with something please tell me, all right?" Damon was caressing her face with the back of his hand.

Elena nodded and he bent down to kiss her. He cupped her face and she let her hands travel to his hair and ran her fingers through it.

"This sheet is in the way - wait a minute, why is there a hole in it?" Damon asked with a confused expression.

"It's a modesty sheet, my dear. Everything needs to happen through that hole in there." She smiled and he graced his face with the wickedest grin she had ever seen on him.

"Really? Very well then."

He lifted she sheet, but not enough to uncover her body, he placed the hole above her ear and whispered, "It feels like I've waited a thousand years to have you here, Elena. I can feel your body under mine and it's driving me mad. Your scent, your lips, and your voice, all of you drives me mad."

He licked her lobe and nibbled on it causing her to moan and she felt his hardness twitch against her thigh. He moved the sheet to have the hole over her neck where he kissed and licked the arch of it. Elena was desperate to get the sheet as far away from them as possible. He moved the sheet further down, just above her breast and gave a quick peck to the area. Elena gasped when she felt him move the sheet again and how the air hit her now exposed right breast. Damon hardened at the sight of her perfect bosom through the sheet. He gently kissed the pink pebble of her nipple before letting his tongue out to flick it.

"Oh, Damon!"

He smiled and she writhed under the sheet. Damon let his tongue flick it again before taking it entirely in his mouth and sucking gently on it.

"Mmmm, yes," she moaned.

He moved the sheet further down to see her belly button in the middle of the hole. He kissed it until she giggled. Then he moved the sheet until the hole was hovering above her center. His eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight of her.

"How - when did you shave, Elena?" he asked, taking in the sight in front of him.

"Bonnie and Abby helped me; they told me it would be easier like this. Are you angry?" she asked and he could hear the fear of rejection in her voice.

"Why would I be angry? Remind me to thank Abby and Bonnie later," he said and planted a gentle kiss to her core. She whimpered and he kept kissing her until she opened her legs wide and he could see her entire wet center. He licked her nub and she started panting hard. Using his tongue, he massaged her clit until it doubled its in size and her center started started to drip. He thrust his tongue inside and she screamed his name. He maintained his ministrations until he felt she was wet enough and he pushed his index finger inside her.

"Ahh," she moaned.

"Am I hurting you, darling?" He asked out genuine concern.

"No, keep going. I like this," she answered and he thrust a second finger inside, spreading her in a scissor motion. He felt her spread as much as he could with his fingers and once she was wet enough he kneeled in front of her and with a quick pull, he took the sheet from her body and tossed it aside.

"You are the most incredible creature my eyes have ever beheld, Mrs. Salvatore." She blushed under his stare and for the first time, saw his fully erect member and she thought it was the most incredible thing she had ever laid eyes on.

She opened her legs and smiled at him and he let himself lay on top of her. She could fell the tip of his member at her entrance and it was exhilarating. He kissed her tenderly while guiding himself inside her for the first time, slowly, inch by inch.

She shut her eyes as he thrust forward, breaking through her maidenhead. She felt a twinge of sharp pain as he guided himself back out and inside again, still slowly.

She caressed his back and held him closer to her as he thrusted in and out. She felt the moisture in her core and her thighs.

"Oh, Elena, you are so tight, and so wet, so perfect, mmm," he mumbled against her lips as he went in and out of her. She started moaning and meeting his thrusts one by one.

"You can go faster, Damon, it doesn't hurt anymore," she whispered to his ear.

He started going faster and harder until they were both a mess of pants and ragged breaths. She felt her lower muscles clench around his length and it was heaven. She never thought something could feel so good.

His cock started twitching as her walls closed around him and he brought his hand to rub her nub as he kept going.

"Damon, ahh!" she screamed and she came. A couple of thrust after that, he filled her with his seed.

Damon kissed her deeply and she responded to the kiss. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled happy genuine smiles.

"Come on, Elena, the tub is waiting for us," he said.

"Why now?" she asked.

"Well, we can clean up the blood, and the warm water will relax your muscles enough for us to go again," he winked. "I'm not halfway done with you."

"Lead the way," she said and took her husband's hand in hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember reviews are love! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**OK so this is super short but it is 100% smut! Its round two of the wedding night. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>The warmth of the water enveloped her body but the only thing Elena could feel was her husband's skin against hers. Her head rested on his shoulder and he ran his hands up and down her arms. He started planting tiny pecks on her temple, down the line of her jaw and on her neck. She smiled and turned her head slightly so that he could capture her lips with his. The kiss was slow but deep, she nibbled on his lower lip and he darted out his tongue to caress the contours of her mouth. Damon moved his hands from Elena's upper arm to cup her breasts, her peaks hardening instantly. He took the little pebbles in his fingers and rubbed them<p>

"Why does that happen every time you touch me?" Elena asked against his mouth.

"It's your body's reaction to me, I'm glad it likes me" He chuckled and kissed her again.

"And doesn't your body have any reaction to me?" she asked. Damon let out a groan and pulled her hips against his. She felt his hardening member against her lower back.

"That's my body's reaction to you" He answered.

"So you do like me, interesting." Elena said as she pushed herself back against his erection. Damon groaned again and let his hand wander down between her legs.

"Are you still sore? Does anything hurt?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing hurts." She said in a small voice. He pushed her a little bit forward so that he could stand up and get out of the tub. She saw how the water dripped down from his hair following down his neck all the way to his back and his perfect…

"Elena, Are you ready to get out?" Damon turned his head and asked her. He smirked when he caught her ogling. He was holding a big white towel and offered her his hand for help. She took his hand and stood up. Now it was his turn to ogle. She lifted her feet to get out of the tub and he wrapped her around in the towel.

"What about you?" She said.

"And deprive you of this view? No, I'm staying like this" He started walking past her to go back to the bedroom and she caught his forearm with her hand. He looked surprised and turned around to face her. Elena let the towel fall from her body revealing her moist naked form she stood on her tip toes to plant a soft kiss to his lips and walked passed him leaving him behind staring at her naked back.

"I've created a monster" he said with a groan but loud enough for her to hear.

"If anything you've unleashed it" She retorted as he made his way back to the bedroom.

He found her lying on the bed in all her nude glory. She looked so confident and seductive. He flashed a devious smile and moved to stand next to the bed right across from his wife. They locked their gazes and Elena felt like Damon possessed her body and she started moving one hand down her neck, softly caressing her skin, tracing her fingers through the middle of her breasts stopping to tease and pinch her nipples. She raised her hand and offered her index and middle fingers to him. He leaned forward and sucked her fingers in his mouth tracing his tongue in her fingertips.

She pulled her hand back and used her wet finger to tease her nipples again. She bit her lower lip and blushed slightly as realization of her actions hit her. Damon noticed the hesitation on her eyes and brought his hand down to his shaft and started working himself.

"Don't stop" he said firmly.

She nodded and brought her hand further south parting her nether lips with her moist finger, she teased her bundle of nerves and moaned.

"Your tongue feels much better" Elena said and her eyes opened wide but before she could get embarrassed Damon hoped on the bed and kneeled down before her. He spread her legs wide and attacked her clit with his tongue. He licked her center mercilessly and when she started begging for more he abruptly stopped. Elena looked down to see what was keeping him and saw his smirk.

"You did not just stop Mr. Salvatore" she accused.

"Oh I did, Mrs. Salvatore. What are you going to do about it?" His smile grew wider and Elena's eyes darted to the floor where the now not so modest sheet was resting. She got up and took the sheet from the floor.

"Lay down" she demanded.

"Well, well, well, Elena Salvatore, are you telling me what to do?" Damon asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes I am, now lay down!" she said again climbing back on the bed. Damon lay back down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Elena lifted the sheet to cover Damon and he chuckled.

"Are you going to smother me to death?" he asked.

"That's an interesting thought but no. I have something else in mind." She answered as she aligned the hole on the sheet with his manhood.

She heard Damon gasp when she took his member in her hand to put it through the hole. Elena took a deep breath to calm herself down and let her tongue leave her mouth to wonder in Damon's moistened head. He groaned so she did it again.

"Elena you are killing me!" he grunted causing her to giggle. She enveloped his manhood with her mouth and his hips thrusted forward. She sucked on his penis until he was a quivering mess beneath her. She was taken by surprise when he suddenly sat up and ripped the sheet from his body.

"C'me here" was all she understood as he took her waist in his hands to place her above his engorged shaft.

She straddled him and with one swift movement they were one again.

"Ooh Damon!" She screamed as he pushed in and out of her hitting the sweet spongy tissue inside her. Her breasts were bouncing in complete synchrony with his thrusts.

Elena let her head fall back and let him possess her body with such expertise she felt like she was flying. Damon felt her walls closing in his member and shifted the position so that he was hovering above her, never missing the central connection of their bodies.

He took her hands in his locking them above her head as his motions in and out of her body. Elena had lost all ability to think or speak and could only feel the impending explosion of her pleasure. Damon rested his forehead on Elena's and with a few more thrusts they both came undone together.

She felt how his member contracted to release his seed inside of her as she caressed the back of his neck and planted butterfly kisses on his cheeks.

"So, how many times are we allowed to do this before we go to sleep?" Elena asked and he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"As many times as your body can take Elena" he chuckled and his breath on her neck made her nipples harden again.

"I'm afraid it's the other way around Damon, as many times as YOUR body can take" she laughed.

"Is that a challenge my wife?" he lifted his head to look her straight in the eyes.

"It most definitely is my husband" she said and then took his lips in for a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead, you know you want to, all the cool kids are doing it... review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Im so excited to be back! So exicted that Im publishing this chap without sending it to beta first so excuse its flaws. Im very sorry it took me so long to update but the expectations for the finale and real life really messed with my creativity. This is a short chap but it really needed to stand on its own, it was what I needed after bawling my eyes out after the finale. So here it goes, 2000 words of pure Delena fluff. Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to the warmth of the rays of sunlight on her bare skin. She rolled on the bed and found the spot next to her, the one that belonged to her husband, empty. She scooted closer to it and buried her face in his pillow, letting his scent invade her nostrils. Memories of the night before when he had been teasing her knee and elbow pits with his tongue came to her mind and she couldn't help giggling at the memory. The past month had been heaven. They had barely left the bedroom the first couple of weeks, or the bed for that matter. They had spent day and night getting to know every single spot that made each other squirm and break into moans. They spent hours tangled around each other and then some more. They talked, not talked, gazed, cuddled.<p>

Two weeks after the wedding Damon had to go back to work and Elena assumed her duties as lady of the house. The members of the staff were all polite and efficient. She was very grateful none of them once mentioned the ridiculous amounts of time she and Damon spent locked up in the bedroom, though she knew the noises she had been making couldn't be muffled by the house's thick walls.

Bonnie was there to help her adjust and she had adapted with the rest of the staff marvelously. The ladies of the New Orleans society seemed polite but very fake most of the time. Except for Caroline Forbes. Elena immediately felt a connection with her. They were supposed to have brunch a couple of days ago but Elena had caught the flu and had been throwing up and week for days now.

Damon's friend and her aunt Jenna's fiancée, Alaric Saltzman had come to dinner the previous night and they talked for quite a while about Damon's bachelor days. It was refreshing to be able to be herself and engage in conversation with men as her equals. Without having to go nap while the gentlemen discussed the "important topics" over bourbon. Walking the streets of New Orleans in the arm of her husband brought her a sense of pride she wasn't used to. She really was proud of him. He had accomplished so much and without Guissepe's help at all. He was a self-made man, she admired effort and drive more than anything.

With an enormous amount of effort she sat on the bed and stretched her arms, letting the sheet fall to her waist uncovering her breasts. She felt proud of them and of the effect they had on Damon, he spent countless hours just playing around them with his fingers, tongue, lips, teeth. She brought her hands to cup her breasts and maybe she was imagining things but they felt fuller and her skin immediately burst into goosebumps when she touched her erect nipples with her fingertips. She heard the door to the washroom open and turned to look over her shoulder at the dripping wet figure of her husband.

"You know you are dripping, but just a little" Elena giggled.

"Mmm, are you?" Damon smirked and asked back.

In a month together that was something she hadn't gotten used to, talking to him like that. She really enjoyed when he did it but she couldn't bring herself to do it too so she just blushed. She hid her face in the maze of her hair and lay back down covering herself with the crisp sheet.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Salvatore" Damon said as he climbed on the bed and crawled under the covers with his wife.

"Hello" she replied cheekily.

She nuzzled her face in his chest and breathed in the clean scent of his skin. Planting butterfly kisses along his chest and caressing his back.

"How long do you have?" Elena asked carrying her hands further south on his back.

"Actually you seem to forget its Saturday. I don't have to go in today. However we do have a luncheon at the Lockwood's" he answered kissing the top of her head.

"But that's not for another four hours right?" she cupped his bottom with both hands and squeezed it.

"Right" he whispered before capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss. Their tongues danced around their mouths as they playfully nibbled and pecked each other's lips. He rolled over so that he hovered above her and rested his forehead on hers before sinking into her warmth. They moaned at the contact they had been missing so much even though a few hours earlier the moon had witnessed them in a similar position.

"It feels better every time, how can it feel better than the last time? When does it peak?" She mumbled the incoherent questions against his lips.

He completely agreed with her sentiment, every time they were together something built up inside him and he feared that one day it would just consume him, consume them both.

He thrusted in and out of her, her fingernails tracing patterns in his shoulder blades, his mouth sucking on her pulse point.

"Damon, it's terribly hot today, I don't want to have to cover my neck for the luncheon" She giggled.

"Moving further south then…" He kissed his way to her breasts. He sucked on a nipple and grasped the other one with his hand, he squeezed slightly and was incredibly surprised when her inner walls clasped around him and she screamed both in pleasure and pain. Elena was panting and her chest furiously heaving up and down.

"Elena are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He pulled out of her and sat up on the bed cupping her face with his hands.

"Yes" she whispered and his face was completely clouded with concern and regret.

"Im so sorry, what happened. What did I do?" He ran his fingertips across her cheek.

"I don't know, My… mmm…" She didn't feel entirely comfortable discussing that with him.

"Elena, you have to tell me. I have to know whether to call for the doctor or not. You haven't been eating well, I've noticed" He pushed.

"Don't worry, It's just my breasts they feel more sensitive than usual and it hurt when you…" She blushed and covered her eyes with her forearm.

"When I what? When I squeezed it?" He softened his tone not to scare her. She nodded and he lay back down on the bed.

"Im sorry Damon" she whispered. He sat back up and pulled her up so that her face was leveled with his.

"Listen to me Elena. There is nothing to apologize for; It is I who should ask you to forgive me. If you experience any discomfort I want you to tell me, this is for both of us to enjoy. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself knowing I'm causing you pain"

"It wasn't as painful as it was overwhelming, I'm just very sensitive. " She pecked his lips to reassure him.

"Elena when is your menstruation due?" He asked and she blushed Washington apple red.

"Are you moving to another room while it happens, since we won't be… you know intimate?" She asked afraid of his answer. He frowned but it immediately turned into a smile.

"That we don't make love doesn't mean we can't sleep on the same bed Elena, and you didn't answer my question" He pressed for an answer.

"It was due two weeks ago Damon" Her voice was barely audible. She was realizing it for the first time, it wasn't exactly her priority to keep track of that when her attention had been otherwise engaged.

He stood up and started getting dressed fumbling around the room and tossing her nightgown to her. She felt a hole on her chest and wondered what she had said to make him angry.

"I'm going to send one of the servants over to the Lockwood's, please write a note to Carol excusing ourselves from attending to the luncheon today. I know you were looking forward to spending time with Miss Caroline, I'm sorry." He said while tucking his shirt inside his pants. Elena put on her night gown and was going to stand up when he rushed to her side and gently pushed her back to the bed.

"Damon what is going on?" Elena asked and he sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm going to go ask Bonnie to bring your breakfast here and prepare your bath, then I'm going to go get Dr. Fell" He kissed her forehead and it was clear to him right then and there that he was so worried about her because he couldn't stand the thought of anything hurting her. He would walk through glass before he let anything happen to her. His heart skipped and beat when he realized it. He was in love with his wife.

"I don't think it's necessary to go get the doctor Damon. I will be fine maybe I am just tired, you do wear me out you know?" She tried to smile but his face didn't relax.

"Go back to bed and wait for Bonnie to come help you clean up. I won't take long." He stood up and left the bedroom in a rush. Leaving a confused, dumbfounded Elena behind.

A couple hours later Elena sat on the bed with Dr. Fell examining her and Damon watching like a hawk from the corner of the room. The doctor touched her stomach and asked for tender spots, he also asked her about her resent discomforts and she blushed when he inquired about her intimacy with Damon. The doctor smiled briefly and stood up. Damon walked forward and sat on the bed beside Elena.

"Well, Dr. Fell, what seems to be the problem?" Damon asked and Elena knew he was annoyed; it was amazing how attuned to him she had become.

"I'm not sure if it's really a problem more than it is a blessing. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, you are going to be parents" Dr. Fell announced and was taken aback by the reactions. Damon was frozen and Elena mumbled a quiet "how".

Dr. Fell laughed and answered.

"Well Im pretty sure you two know how" He was saying when Damon cut him off.

"What my wife meant is that I can't father children, I was sick as a boy and…" Dr. Fell's face changed in understanding.

"There are indeed some conditions that can cause such things but they are not one hundred percent certain, it happens in some cases but it doesn't on others. I guess you were of the lucky second option" He started packing his case and Damon followed him to the door.

"One of the employees will escort you out. Thank you for coming Dr." Damon said and shook his hand.

"Call me if you need anything. Mrs. Salvatore is going to need to be more careful from now on. I will need to come check on her once a month. Congratulations again." With that said he left the room and Damon closed the door. He stood still facing the door in a complete state of shock when he heard his wife's sobs coming from the bed. He slowly turned around and what he saw crept to his heart in the most overwhelming way.

Elena was crying with a bewildered smile on her face and her hands were caressing her abdomen. He smiled back and ran to the bed to take his wife in his arms and tenderly kissed her, entwining his hand with hers on her stomach. The laughed and cried and held each other for minutes or maybe hours. They lay facing each other when he broke the silence.

"I love you" He said caressing her face.

"I love you" She answered with a smile gracing her face and moved closer to nuzzle in his chest, right next to his heart that now frantically beat just for her and they life they had created together.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK! Did you notice they changed the review button? Go ahead, give it a click.<strong>

** Twitter sauriemilia**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! Im back yay! I hope you haven't given up on this story, I promise there will be faster updates since I shackled my fickle muse to the bed ;) This is kind of a filler chap because there is a lot coming our way, but on the bright side the next one is almost finished so you won't have to wait long. Thanks to Chelle for her beta work on this chap, she is as outstanding as an author as she is as a person! **

* * *

><p>Elena paced around the parlor, her steps where short and agitated. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down and Bonnie had brought her some tea, but every attempt was futile. She tried sitting down and giving the tea a second chance, but it had turned cold and honestly everything tasted off to her these days. She could wake up with a murderous craving for a particular dish in the morning and end up loathing it before the clock struck noon.<p>

Damon had been most understanding, pampering and spoiling her rotten. Even more than he already did, and she couldn't deny that being the object of her husband's undivided attention was something she enjoyed immensely. But he had been out of town for a couple of days now. Elena hated that he had to go away, but the business required it. She hated that he wasn't here today specifically.

The day after they learned they were going to be parents, a letter from her mother arrived informing her they were going to pay a visit. She was ecstatic to see her parents, but the letter also said that the Salvatore's were coming along. All of the Salvatore's.

Her husband wasn't so happy about the news either, especially due to the way things were left with his father. Damon wanted to see Stefan, they were always incredibly close, but he dreaded the effect that Katherine's visit would have on his overly sensitive, pregnant wife. He tried to delay or change the date of the trip, but it had been impossible. So he left Elena with the promise that he would return by dinner time on the day of their families' arrival.

"Madam," a voice coming from the door pulled Elena out of her reverie.

She turned to the door and smiled at Tammy. The young servant was carrying a tray with a tea pot and she made her way inside and across the room towards the table where Elena was sitting.

"Mrs. Flowers asked me to inform you that the guest rooms have been prepared. The one in the same wing as your own for Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert and the other two on the opposite part of the house," Tammy spoke while freshening up the cold cup of tea.

"Thank you, Tammy, is everything for dinner ready too?" Elena squeezed a lemon in her tea, not planning on drinking it, but she thought it was sweet of the servants to tend to her so diligently so she was at least going to pretend she intended on doing so.

"Yes ma'am, Bree outdid herself with the feast, I guarantee your family is going to be very pleased. She also made some refreshments for when they arrive," Tammy smiled and Elena couldn't help returning it.

"Please inform me when they arrive, and Tammy, ask Bonnie to lay out my blue dress for dinner will you?" Damon loved that dress and she was going to make sure he got the welcome home he deserved.

Tammy curtsied and exited the room leaving Elena alone with her thoughts again. She had come from that silly girl that believed she was in love with Stefan. She had made a rush decision back then in joining the convent, and if she had stayed there, she wouldn't have known real love, she wouldn't have Damon.

Every time she thought about her husband, a smile grazed her face. He had taught her so much, about life, about love, about herself. She started admiring him and now she loved him like she never imagined a heart could be capable of. Her body was experiencing a terrible sensation by not having him close. On the days he was gone she slept with his pillow on his side of the bed just to feel him close.

She decided to go to the kitchen and check with the staff to see if everything was ready. Elena felt as if every single person working in the house was a part of the family. For safety purposes, they looked like slaves to the public eye, but Damon had granted their freedom with the option of staying and working as hired help. They all chose to stay. It was in that moment that Elena knew the man her husband was and she couldn't have been more certain of her love for him. God, she missed him.

Everything in the kitchen was set and ready to go, the guest bedrooms where prepared and stocked. She paid particular attention to Giuseppe's room figuring that if he found everything to his liking then she could lift his mood and things would run smoother with Damon. Intentionally, she had prepared the room furthest away from her and Damon's for her sister and Stefan. She wanted to avoid her sister an opportunity to play her games, which was why she had packed their agenda with visits from friends and sight-seeing. The more time they were away from the house the better. She could use her pregnancy as an excuse not to go with them and she knew Damon would claim he had to be there for her to stay by her side. They had carefully planned the next few weeks, and with Jenna's and Alaric's help, Katherine and Stefan would be kept away from the house as long as possible.

Elena went upstairs to her bedroom and lay down on the bed to kill some time and have some much needed rest before the guests arrived. She grabbed Damon's pillow and hugged it close to her chest, sinking her face in it to inhale his lingering scent. Damon smelled like the comfort of a fireplace in a cold night, he smelled like home. Closing her eyes she reveled in her husband's scent. She remembered how those lazy Sunday mornings he slowly traced her temples and forehead with butterfly kissed and breathed her in, burying his face in her hair. She could feel his breath unsettling the loose strands of hair on her forehead. His scent felt even stronger, the memory became so real she felt moisture where he had kissed her. A shiver that belonged to him and him alone made its way down her spine and made her snap her eyes open.

There, right in front of her eyes and staring back at her was Damon's too perfect-for-words face just inches away from her own.

"Damon! You're here early!" Elena squealed and didn't give him a chance to reply before she crashed her lips to his. Home. She was back home. He chuckled while kissing her back and cupped her face with his hands, tracing circles with his thumbs on her cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Mrs. Salvatore," Damon said with an adoring look on his face he moved his hand to his wife's stomach and gently caressed it.

"-and you, Baby Salvatore," he smiled and pecked Elena's lips again. She tangled her hands behind his head and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so happy you came back before they arrived," Elena whispered and Damon felt grateful he had worked non-stop and without sleep to be here when she needed him the most.

"I'm glad I could make it too. Now, what do I get for being such a diligent husband?" Elena hadn't noticed he had started to sneak his hands beneath her skirt.

"Damon we don't have time for that, they are going to be here any minute now," she swatted his hand away. He ignored her knowing that she wanted it as much as he did, and continued sneaking his hand under her dress. When he got to the hem of her undergarment he looked into her eyes with such fire that she felt a heat wave coat every single inch of skin on her body, her resolve crumbling in a second.

"Fine, but we have to be very quick, both at the same time, no nonsense," Elena said while struggling with her dress. Damon smirked and started undressing.

"Elena, I'm not a brute, I need to get you ready first you know," he said when they were both already half naked.

She slid her hand beneath her underwear, swiping her core with her index finger. She moaned low and took her hand out of her clothes. Elena brought her hand to Damon's face and traced his lips with her drenched finger. The tip of his tongue came out to follow the path her finger had just traced.

"Don't I taste ready to you?" She looked at him through her eyelashes and she barely had time to angle her body to fall on the bed when he pounced at her like a panther.

* * *

><p>Elena was hastily rearranging her hair in front of the mirror while Damon was fixing his tie. They were both grinning like fools because no more than fifteen minutes before they had been tangled in an ancient war of limbs. She sprayed some perfume and pulled a necklace from her jewelry box.<p>

"Do you mind, darling?" she asked locking her eyes with his through the mirror.

"Not at all, my love," he smiled and blew a kiss at her.

Damon walked forward and came to stand right behind her and took the necklace in his hands to clasp it around her neck. When he was done, he leaned forward and traced the back of her neck with his nose and then placed an open mouth kiss right below her ear. He squeezed her hip with his hand and pulled her back to rub her against him. He was ready to go again.

"Damon." She meant it to sound cautionary, but it came out faintly as a breathy moan.

A soft knock on the door made them both step away and take deep breaths to cool off. Damon smiled at her before answering.

"Come in." He took one last look in the mirror as Bonnie made her way inside.

"The guests are here," she said and shot an apologetic glance in Elena's way.

Damon offered her his arm and a reassuring smile.

"Shall we?" She laced her arm through his and they walked out of the bedroom together, as the united front they were.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the small group of visitors was gathered by the front door as servants were getting luggage out the carriages and offering damp cloths and beverages to cool off. The eyes of the five guests turned to the stairs at the sound of their hosts' voices. They were looking at each other; well more like Damon was smirking and Elena was blushing.<p>

Elena's eyes immediately sparkled at the sight of her father, she ran the rest of the steps and launched herself in his arms.

"Father!" she cried and Grayson held her in his arms, Damon was in a similar situation hugging and welcoming Miranda.

"Dear Lord, Elena, look at you baby girl, you look stunning and so radiant. I take this fellow has been treating you right?" Grayson teased his daughter and drew his son-in-law in for a hug.

"I'm just giving her the life she deserves, Gray, though I wish I could give her so much more," Damon answered truthfully and turned to look at his wife in the eyes.

Someone clearing their throats made them acknowledge the rest of the visitors. Damon walked to his father while Elena embraced Katherine and Stefan briefly.

"It's quite the lovely home you have here, son," Giuseppe took Damon by surprise by pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Father, it's my pleasure to have you here," Damon answered coldly and then smiled as he pulled Stefan into a tight hug, to his surprise Stefan resisted and smiled dryly.

"Brother, it's nice to see you." Elena shot Damon a worried glance and he just shrugged, but kept in mind he had to find out what was wrong with his brother later.

"Well brother, aren't you going to welcome me?" Katherine said in a sultry tone of voice that spoke nothing but trouble. Elena noticed Stefan stiffen and press his lips into a hard line when he caught her staring and he tried his best to smile.

Damon walked over to Katherine and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning to take his place beside Elena again, this time she broke the silence.

"You must be so tired. Tammy here will lead Mr. Salvatore, Katherine and Stefan to their rooms, and Mom and Dad why don't you follow us, you are going to be staying next to ours." Elena nodded in Tammy's direction who gestured the Salvatore's to follow her.

Before they were out of earshot they heard Grayson ask, "So, we are right next to your room?" Grayson looked at Damon and Elena with a playful smile.

"Yes, and we apologize in advance," Damon answered, making Elena blush furiously from head to toe. Katherine turned to give Elena a death glare and then made her way upstairs to follow Tammy.

Once everyone was settled and resting Damon and Elena decided to go back to their room to get ready for dinner. As soon as the door was closed they turned to look at each other and said at the same time.

"Stefan knows." They both said.

"What on Earth could have possessed Katherine to tell him? Or even worse, Damon, who knows what she might have told him, I doubt it was the truth." Elena paced around the room until Damon stood before her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look up into his eyes.

"Elena, do you love me?" Damon asked.

"Of course, I love you how can you even ask that?" She cupped his face in her hands and gently pecked his lips.

"Elena, do you regret anything that has happened?" he asked again.

"No, Damon, I don't. It brought us together. If anything I am grateful it happened," she smiled and he nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, my love. Their marriage is the one built over a lie. Their marriage is the one at risk. It's their problem, Elena, not ours," he said passionately.

She sighed and nodded, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in her chest that something was going to happen tonight and there was no way she was going to be able to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like, didn't like? Tell me everything I want to hear it! Also you can follow me on twitter for news on the story... Who am I kidding, follow me on twitter if youre in for a pervy ride ;)<strong>


End file.
